


Carry Me In You

by girlwritesthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rey is 19, Vaginal Fingering, and then lots of smut, babysitter rey gets bred, ben is like 30, literally WHAT plot, thats it thats the story, this is just porn, where's the mom? good question i didnt think about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwritesthings/pseuds/girlwritesthings
Summary: “You deserve a break too, you know,” she murmurs.“Dads don’t get breaks, it’s a full time job,” he answers but his eyes fall shut and he pushes his head into her hand so she scrapes her fingers along his scalp.“That’s what I’m here for.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 620





	Carry Me In You

**Author's Note:**

> listen........... we all knew this was coming

Rey stumbles into babysitting as a side job during her sophomore year of college. She had been banking on a larger loan to supplement her new housing situation but as always, FAFSA fell through and she had to scramble to find something to afford her share of rent. 

She had been venting her frustrations to her academic advisor when Professor Organa suggested that she contact her son, Ben, who was looking for a babysitter for his infant son. Rey used to look after the kids in her foster home and she figured one baby couldn’t be any harder than four screaming toddlers. 

So she said yes. 

And that was how she found herself uptown every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon gently rocking Tai to sleep and then digging into her school work. Ben doesn’t seem to mind her multitasking, giving her free reign of his massive Victorian home while he’s at the office. She gets the sense that he’s a bit overwhelmed by his current situation and would probably let her do anything as long as she shows up to take care of Tai when she’s supposed to. 

She loves the job. Loves playing with Tai during tummy time, watching him discover his own voice as he giggles at the faces she makes, and his valiant attempts to roll over. Ben doesn’t seem to mind the dozens of pictures she sends him each day that mostly show a sleeping Tai from every angle possible. 

She hates having to leave each night once Tai is down and Ben is home. In the few months she’s been working for the Solo’s she’s found herself a home. Albeit an odd one. 

Ben tells her to make herself comfortable, giving her concessions in his house to make it feel like hers when she’s there. Like a spot in the garage for her beat up Honda and convincing her to leave a change of clothes in the guest bedroom for the rare nights she’s had to stay over when Ben works late. 

He even texts her to ask what groceries she needs, saying that since she’s over so much he might as well buy something she’ll eat. She notices when he starts to stock the fridge and pantry with Poptarts, pickle flavored chips, and various other snacks that she knows he doesn’t eat. He prefers to eat for fuel, not for fun. 

And then there’s Ben himself. 

Ben, who is as tall as he is broad, his dress shirts stretching tightly across his chest. Ben who looks down his long pale nose at her with his honey brown eyes as he takes in every word she says as if he’s watching her invent the English language with her words. Ben, who she sometimes catches staring at her with something in his eye when she’s feeding Tai, pacing the living room to calm his cries while Ben works on dinner in the kitchen. 

By nature of her job, Rey doesn’t see Ben too much. Only when she arrives at 1 each day and when he returns from the office 6 hours later. Sometimes he works from home if he can, but mostly he’s hired her for the days he can’t avoid going into the office. 

Maybe that’s why they linger so long at the end of the day when it’s time for her to go. 

It starts one night when he asks her to stay for dinner; he’s making pasta and there’s bound to be extra. And how could she say no to that. 

From there they fall all too easily into a domestic routine. 

Rey knows that with babysitting this frequently, it’s common to be close to the family, to cross boundaries that an occasional Saturday night sitter wouldn’t cross. But Rey suspects the routine she and Ben have is beyond that. 

She arrives early with coffee each day, black with no cream and one packet of sugar for him and a iced macchiato for her, and they sit and chat as Tai takes his early afternoon nap. She tosses Kind bars into his bag when he’s not looking because she knows he tends to skip meals when he gets busy at the office. 

Sometimes he calls her once he arrives to work. At first it was his paranoia about leaving Tai and needing to check up on him every half hour. Now when he calls he relays the office gossip that Rey is fully invested in, despite having never met these people. Sometimes he calls when he’s stressed over a project and Rey pretends to put Tai on the phone, creating a fake conversation in baby talk with Ben until he laughs. 

By the time he returns home each night, she’s started dinner. At first she had declined his invites to stay, saying she has food at home and roommates who might think she’s gone missing with how often she’s at his house. 

But Ben says it’s the least he could do, she’s basically raising his son after all, and she relents. 

Their dinners turn into drinks on the back patio and when the weather turns and they move to the living room. She still pretends that she needs to go home and study, but it’s half hearted and they both know it. 

Sometimes they put on a movie and Rey works on her homework while Ben scrolls through his inbox. 

It’s all too comfortable, and a little too appealing to Rey who can’t deny how badly she craves this life she’s built here with him. 

**_______**

It’s a Friday night almost a year into her working for him and they're sitting on the couch with a movie on but they haven’t been watching. Rey has her feet tucked under her while she sips at the old fashioned he made for her and Ben is sitting closer than normal, his legs spread wide as he slouches down into the cushions with his head turned towards her. The negroni he made for himself is long gone. 

It’s nearing the end of the semester and Rey is going through her upcoming finals schedule and they’re trying to work out a way for her to be here with Tai while also able to study and pass her classes. 

Ben insists she can have the next few weeks off, his mom can take the baby, but Rey doesn’t want that. 

“It’s not about the money,” she says after he offers to pay her like normal, even with the time off. “I just like being here with Tai. And… with you.”  
  
Ben swallows but doesn’t say anything. She thinks he might have moved closer but she’s looking down, embarrassed, so she doesn’t see. 

“You work so hard, at school and for me, don’t you deserve a break?” His voice is low and there’s an edge of something there, something that Rey hopes mirrors her own feelings. 

“I guess,” she replies, shifting to set her drink down on the table. The movement brings her closer to him and their knees brush. Ben’s eyes snap on the spot where they’re connected and she watches him swallow. 

His hair is falling into his face and something, maybe the alcohol, makes her feel bold so she reaches out a hand and pushes it out of his face. 

“You deserve a break too, you know,” she murmurs. 

“Dads don’t get breaks, it’s a full time job,” he answers but his eyes fall shut and he pushes his head into her hand so she scrapes her fingers along his scalp. 

“That’s what I’m here for.” 

At that he opens his eyes and his hand captures her wrist, stopping her gentle massaging. She thinks maybe she’s gone too far but then he’s tugging on her arm so that she’s basically draped across his lap. 

“You do such a good job, too,” he murmurs as his hand slides down her wrist and moves to grip her waist. “You take such good care of my family.” 

Rey nods, slipping a leg over his lap so she’s straddling him. Ben just rolls his head along the back of the couch following her movements so he’s looking up at her.  
  
“I could take care of you too, if you want.” 

Ben moves quickly, pulling her down onto his lap and grinding her onto his already half hard cock. She tips her head back and moans as he attaches his lips to her exposed neck and sucks. 

He kisses his way up her neck and along her jaw before finally finding her lips. Rey opens her mouth and feels his tongue push into her mouth, while his hands leave her hips to tug at her shirt. She pulls away as he yanks it over her head and finds his lips again while her fingers shakily unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor. 

Then his mouth is moving, leaving hers as he finds her nipple, sucking and biting at the pebbled skin, covering her breast in his spit. Rey bends her face so that his hair tickles at her nose and she tugs gently on it, causing him to grunt against her. 

Rey thinks something about this is unfair and she pulls him off of her chest with a wet _smack_ as she claws at the buttons of his shirt. Ben follows her movements and snarls, ripping the shirt open as buttons go flying across the couch. 

“Oh!” Rey gasps at his enthusiasm. She takes in his broad chest, letting her fingers drift across his pecs and down his stomach, pausing at the hem of his slacks. 

Ben just watches her journey, his jaw slack as Rey undoes the button and pulls the zipper down slowly, tracing her fingers over the outline of the hard length trapped beneath. 

She pauses and looks up at him through her lashes and bites her lip as she watches his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. 

“Take my cock out,” he all but growls and Rey clenches her thighs against his. Rey slips her hand under his briefs and gently pulls him out, marvelling at the way her fingers barely wrap around him.  
  
Rey meets his eyes as she slides her hand up his length, twisting as she nears the base. Ben lets out a breath, letting his head fall back against the couch and she picks up her pace, lifting her other hand to her spit-covered breasts, twirling her fingers through the mess he made. 

She switches her hands, using his spit as lube as she jerks his cock and Ben reaches a hand out to replace hers on her breasts, the way he’s pinching her nipples bordering on pain. 

Rey loves it. 

She feels Ben twitch in her hand and he pulls himself from her grip and suddenly he’s tossing her onto her back on the couch. Ben tugs at his pants, ripping them off with his underwear and Rey uses the time to rid herself of hers as well just as he crawls up her body, settling between her thighs. 

He slips a hand between their bodies and swirls a finger in the puddle of wetness between her thighs. 

“All this for me?” he asks, pulling his fingers back and slipping them in his mouth. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks at them. 

“I’m always this wet for you,” Rey whimpers, watching as he pops his fingers out of his mouth and slides them back between her folds. 

Ben nods at this, as if he suspected it. Maybe he has. 

They’ve been doing this weird dance for months now: playing house as he makes her dinner while she asks about his day, a baby in her arms. Maybe this was always inevitable. 

Her thoughts are interrupted as Ben’s presses two fingers inside her, scissoring them so she’s stretched almost to the point of pain. 

“Sorry, baby,” Ben pants into her mouth. “I need you to be ready to take me.” 

Rey thinks she nods but she’s not sure because all she can feel is the way Ben is thrusting his fingers into her, as he sucks bruises into her neck and chest. His thumb slides up to rub circles around her clit and that’s all it takes and she’s coming, gushing all over his fingers as he continues to press inside her. 

“Good girl,” he moans, moving his mouth back to hers. “Coming so hard for me. Do you think you can take my cock now?”  


“Please, daddy,” Rey cries, tears staining her cheeks. She doesn’t even realize what she’s said until she feels Ben stop and her eyes snap open and lock on his. 

His hair is in his face again and she can’t quite read his expression. 

She swallows. 

Ben continues to stare at her and just as she’s considering how to grab her clothes off the floor and leave with her head held high, he grins. 

“You want daddy to fuck you?” His voice drips with want and Rey almost cries in relief as she nods her head vigorously. 

“Good girl.” 

He reaches down to grip his cock and Rey’s eyes follow the way he gently rubs it through her slit, the head bumping against her clit, over and over. She could come again just from this, she doesn’t even need him inside of her. 

Well, no, she does. 

“Do I need a condom?” He asks, his dick hovering just in front of her entrance, coated in her slick. 

Rey shakes her head. “No. I’m clean and I have the implant.” 

Ben smiles as he pushes the head into her and Rey is suddenly grateful he stretched her open with his fingers. His tip holds her open and he thrusts shallowly, watching the way she opens for him. His eyes are nearly black with his desire and his cheeks are flushed. 

“And I want you to cum inside me.”  


Ben startles and his entire length slips inside her, bottoming out, the teasing forgotten. Rey gasps at the sudden intrusion, spreading her legs to accommodate his size. 

“Fuck,” Ben pants above her, his teeth gritted as he tries to hold still above her, shifting to get comfortable, but that only pushes him deeper inside. 

“It’s okay,” Rey huffs, lifting her hips into him, fucking herself onto him just a little. “Just fuck me.”  


Ben snaps his hips into hers, pushing her up the couch with the force of it. He slips one hand under her lower back, lifting her off the couch so he can fuck deeper into her while he uses his other to wrap her legs behind his back. 

Her tits bounce with every thrust and she can’t do anything but grab at his arms as he pushes into her, moaning at the words he’s saying. 

“Such a tight little hole for me. Do you like when daddy fucks you?” 

Rey whimpers and nods, choking out a small _yes_. 

Ben snakes his hand between them, rubbing furiously at her clit. 

“Yes what?” 

Rey gulps, trying to remember how to form words while he’s fucking her like this. 

“Yes… daddy,” she manages and the smile he gives her is devilish. 

“Good girl.” 

Rey beams at the praise as her body slides along the couch with each thrust, his dick hitting so deep that she can feel it in her throat. She chokes out whimpers and moans, sometimes finding the strength to string words together like _yes, fuck, daddy, please, please, please._

“I’m going to fill you up,” Ben says, voice unhinged and eyes wild. “Pump you so full of my cum that we make a baby.” 

Rey jerks under him and she can feel how she gushes even more slick down her thighs. She shouldn’t be into what he’s saying. She’s 19 and in college, she can barely afford dinner most days let alone a baby. 

But it’s Ben and when he fucks her like this she wants to give him a whole house of kids. 

“Yes,” She sobs into his neck. “Please I want that.” 

“Yeah?” Ben looks taken back, as if he doesn’t understand how desperately she wants him. All of him. “You would look so beautiful growing my baby. Would you like that, Rey? Would you like to be tied to me like that forever?” 

His thrusts grow more erratic and she can feel his balls slapping against her ass. She can feel herself pushing closer to the edge and she digs her nails into his back, enjoying the way he groans against her in response. 

“Daddy, I’m so close.” 

“I know baby girl, daddy’s gonna put a baby in you. You just need to come for me.” His voice is ragged as his fingers find her clit again and she writhes against his hand, pressing against him in the way she needs. 

For a while there’s nothing but the sound of his skin slapping against hers and their breaths mingling in each other’s mouths, hot and heavy. Sweat beads against his forehead and she wants to lick it off just to see how he tastes. 

Then she realizes she can. 

Her fingers grip the back of his neck and she pulls his face toward her, swiping her tongue across his cheek. His skin is salty and there’s a hint of something headier, woodsy. 

“Gonna come, Rey. _Fuck_.” 

Ben nuzzles into her neck and she feels his teeth sink into her skin as his thrusts grow wilder. And then he’s spilling inside of her, his cock twitching violently as she feels him deep inside of her. 

Rey reaches behind him, pressing her palms into his ass holding him there as her own orgasm overtakes her and her mouth falls open in a silent scream. 

Ben’s thrusts don’t stop despite his climax, just slow into a grind against her. 

“Can you keep all of this inside?” He asks as he pulls back to watch his cock slide out her, pushing his cum deeper into her with each thrust. Rey moans in response, too flustered to answer with sentences. Ben doesn’t seem to mind, just dips his head to her breasts, licking and suckling at her nipples as if something might come out of the. “You’d make such a good mom, Rey. You’d be so good. We would make such a beautiful family.” 

She can’t help the tears that prick at the corners of her eyes at his words so she buries her head against his shoulder, still holding him inside of her until he softens. 

She barely registers the way he disentangles his limbs from hers until he’s pulling off of her and her body is suddenly so cold without him wrapped around her. 

He doesn’t go far, just gathers their clothes off the floor in one hand while he pulls her up off the couch with the other. Her legs shake and she almost collapses back on the cushions but then Ben’s arms are wrapped around her and he’s lifting her against his chest like she weighs nothing. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” 

Rey looks up at him. His lips are swollen from where she kissed him and his hair is tangled around his head. She did that to him. 

“If you don’t mind,” her voice is small and shaky. 

Ben huffs a laugh. “I’ve told you before, this house is better with you in it. You could stay forever, if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind.” 

Rey shivers at his words because what he’s offering is so much bigger than what she just did. It makes all of their confessions real in a way that they weren’t just a moment ago. But she nods all the same and he smiles, walking them upstairs towards his bed. He drops her onto it gently and throws their clothes in a hamper before crawling into the bed next to her, pulling the covers down so they can slither underneath. 

She presses herself against his side once they’re settled, resting her head on his chest while Ben’s arm slides behind her, cupping her ass in his palm. His fingers drift between her cheeks and he presses a finger to her hole, pushing inside slowly. 

“I was serious about what I said,” he says quietly into the darkness, pressing the cum that’s dribbling out of her, back in gently. “I want to put a baby in you one day.” 

She can feel how his heart rate picks up beneath her cheek and her cheeks flush. 

“Then we could be a real family,” she replies wistfully. 

Ben presses a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering as he whispers into her skin. 

“Rey, sweetheart, we’re already a family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> everybody say thank you ash for helping me get through a block on this one  
> [(and then go follow her)](https://twitter.com/endmebensolo)
> 
> [I'm on twitter here](https://twitter.com/reyloanon)


End file.
